


nothing could go wrong (unless that's what you'd like)

by Not_Deer_DVD



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I spent time on this when i should have been doing hw, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Pining, Texting, beetwt - Freeform, enderbees, im posting this instead of my drafting hw, just failed ap english feelin good, like hella short, listen..., pog - Freeform, teeny fic, theyre in lov, this is short, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Deer_DVD/pseuds/Not_Deer_DVD
Summary: 4 am Ranboo is probably not awake enough to talk to Tubbo about meeting up. Tubbo persists.(Or, Tubbo wants to meet Ranboo in real life and Ranboo gay panics without realizing)
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 315





	1. status: online

**Author's Note:**

> RPF Disclaimer
> 
> My personal view of rpf is that it is (and always will be) fiction. I do not know any of these people in real life, and if I did I would not be writing fanfiction about them. Anything I write about is a fictional interpretation of these people and is not intended to convey how I actually think of them or how I suspect they are like irl. I simply have a story to write, and the fictional versions of these people and their dynamics is the vessel it has chosen to live through. 
> 
> If any of the people who are written about or mentioned in anything I write are uncomfortable with fanfics being written about them, I will discontinue my works. I also ask that you don’t send any of my writing or fics to the cc’s, as that most likely crosses their personal boundaries.
> 
> Pls be respectful. If you have a problem with these ships/rpf, please direct your hatred towards the people writing super gross underage smut and/or literal pedophilia. I’m mainly writing this shit to drown out the illegal fics with cute teenage pining. Also, please note that I am a minor, not an adult, so I’m writing about people my age.
> 
> Also: title from a lemon demon song because that's the only correct way to title ranboo fics
> 
> EDIT: The first chapter can be read alone as /p, but second chapter and beyond may have more of a romantic connotation, as that's what this story is about

Ranboo sits criss cross on his bed, laptop resting by his ankles. Some YouTube video is playing in the background, but he’s only distantly aware of it. He thinks it might be one of Puffy’s videos, but all of his attention is fixated on the discord message swimming in front of his eyes. He’s a little bit sleep deprived at the moment, he’ll give himself that, but he’s 73% sure he’s not hallucinating.

Still, he can’t help but read over the message from Tubbo, eyes occasionally flickering back to stare at the green icon that displays Tubbo’s status as online. Ranboo swallows. He’s waiting for a response.

**Tubbo**

I want to meet up with you

Part of him considers just rolling over and going to sleep without answering, but he doesn’t want Tubbo to interpret Ranboo’s silence as angry or dismissive of their friendship. It’s almost the opposite actually. There’s nothing wrong with the concept of meeting up, it’s almost a rite of passage for the strongest of internet friendships.

It’s just- well. Everything has been so fast for Ranboo recently. The way he’s become internet famous practically overnight, the way he’s become friends with people he used to look up to. Heck, he’s been publicly speedrunning his relationship with Tubbo. They’re canonically _married_ on the dsmp. 

How does he explain this to Tubbo? That it’s not that he doesn’t want to meet up with him, it’s just that everything’s happened so quickly, and Ranboo’s worried he’s going to burn out if anything too crazy happens too soon.

On the other hand, Tubbo’s his best friend. The idea of meeting him _in person_ fills his head with a dizzy emotion he can’t describe.

To spare both his over-tired brain and Tubbo’s feelings, he replies with something lighthearted.

**Ranboo**

Theres kinda a pandemic goin on, buddy

He hopes that satisfies Tubbo. It’s not a rejection of the idea of a meetup, but it’s a plausible reason for why they can’t. Not yet.

**Tubbo**

The travel ban’s supposed to be lifted soon

And I’ve been good about qurantine

Huh. maybe not. Ranboo chews on his lip. He wants to meet up with Tubbo, he really does. But he doesn’t know if it’s a good idea, per se. He’d be devastated if anything happened to him and Tubbo’s friendship, and strong friendships take a while to build and cultivate. They don’t and _can’t_ happen overnight.

Tubbo shoots him another message.

**Tubbo**

Ur my best friend :) it would be so fun

:)

:)

:)

God, Ranboo’s weak. He can feel his resolve crumbling with every smiley face Tubbo sends him. 

No. There’s no reason to speedrun their friendship. Tubbo is in no way convincing him to meet up. No. Nope.

**Tubbo**

Come on Ran answer me

When travel ban is lifted will you meet up w me?

Ranboo doesn’t know what it is, but the energy of the conversation’s shifted. He doesn’t know if he likes it or not, just that there’s something he’s missing- it feels like Tubbo’s asking him a completely different question.

But of course, it is like 4 am for Ranboo. So maybe he just needs to use the sleep for a bit.

**Ranboo**

I feel like if I say no you’ll just track me down and find me anyway

**Tubbo**

:)

**Ranboo**

Tubbo, how much sleep have you gotten?

**Tubbo**

Don’t change the topic big man

Ranboo sighs and leans back into his comforter. Tubbo’s not going to give this up. He might as well admit defeat now, because he knows that if it’s this important to Tubbo, he’s going to agree to it anyway.

**Ranboo**

Yes Tubbo, I will meet up with you once travel ban is lifted.

At least he’s bought himself some time.

**Tubbo**

:D

**Ranboo**

Now go to sleep

**Tubbo**

It’s almost noon here Ranboo

**Ranboo**

Okay, well, IM going to sleep. Gn

**Tubbo**

Sleep tight, my ~beloved~

Ranboo’s a little caught off guard by the joke flirting, as they don’t typically do it off stream. He doesn’t mind it though, it just feels a little more… real.

Which doesn’t matter anyway. Obviously.

He shuts his laptop with a click and slides it off his bed, onto the floor. As he wraps the comforter over his shoulders and tucks his face into the pillow, he realizes he’s smiling.


	2. i'm rehearsing what to say when the truth comes out (of my very own mouth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo loves to cause mischief. It's not great for Ranboo's heart rate. 
> 
> (Or, the bit where Ranboo gets closer to realizing some things, and Tubbo has no idea)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is a thing now
> 
> Ive grown mad with power. Congratulations, youre all enablers.  
> (also thx to the lovely person who commented on the last chapter and suggested i take out the character tags <3 constructive criticism is always welcome)
> 
> Anyway pog

Tubbo lets out a sigh once his stream closes, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes momentarily. After a second, he shifts forwards to rest his forearms on the desk and tab open discord. Ranboo’s online, but he’s also streaming, so Tubbo doesn’t enter the voice chat with him.

Instead, Tubbo pulls up Twitch on his phone and falls onto his bed stomach-first. Tubbo’s phone is already loading the stream before he realizes what button he’s pressed.

“-mine something in here today,” Ranboo is saying, as Tubbo catches the end of his sentence. Tubbo hums, nodding his head in time to the faint song playing in the background. Although his shoulders are a little stiff still, most of the tension in his boy has already evaporated.

Ranboo laughs at his own joke, the raspy, almost-wheeze coming out. Tubbo missed what he said, but it doesn’t matter. He’s content to just listen to Ranboo’s laugh.

It hits him then how relaxed he feels, just by hearing Ranboo talk. Tubbo smiles to himself.

Ranboo is concentrating on his task when a dono pops up in the corner of the screen. He’s a little distracted and caught off guard when he notices.

_“I know you and Tubbo didn’t stream together today, but he talked a lot about you in his stream :)”_

“I know you and Tub- didn’t-” Ranboo reads, only saying half the words he’s processing. “He talked about me in his stream?” He sounds a little flustered, and if Tubbo didn’t know better, a little hopeful.

“Yeah,” Tubbo says to his empty room, softly. After hesitating for a second, he types something into chat and presses send before he can second guess himself.

**Tubbo: you deserve to be talked about, Ranboo**

Chat goes insane.

Ranboo clearly notices the influx of comments because he pauses what he was doing and tabs out.

“Hold on chat, calm down- what?” He says. “Why- oh, Tubbo commented.” Ranboo laughs. “I see. Thank you Tubbo! I think you deserve to be talked about too.”

Chat spams “aww”s in response.

Another donation comes in after Ranboo unpauses, seemingly fueled by Tubbo’s presence in chat. _“What’s your honest opinion on Tubbo?”_

“Hmm… uh, well, he’s great.” Ranboo laughs nervously, a small “ha” that comes out a little wobbly. “I’m not just saying that because he’s watching the stream right now. He’s one of the coolest people I’ve ever met.”

The sincerity in his words makes Tubbo smile even harder. He hadn’t even realized he was smiling nearly the whole time. 

“I’m serious,” Ranboo continues. “Tubbo, if you’re still watching this, you’re literally my best friend.” He pauses. “Also like, we got canonically married in the smp, so if we weren’t super close before, we are now.”

Tubbo types out **“you’re my favorite person Boo <3**” gleefully and sends it, watching as chat descends into a million pieces. 

He can hear the smile in Ranboo’s voice when he says “Me too, Tubbo.”

Ranboo clears his throat once before attempting to calm his chat down. “Okay, maybe we should tone it down a little before chat completely has a stroke. Now where was that iron from earlier…”

Tubbo settles back into his pillow, and lets himself prop his phone up. Antagonizing chat will have to wait for later; he’s got a stream to watch.

✾✾✾

Ranboo is so glad he doesn’t have a facecam on. He’s not sure if his face is red or not, but it’s definitely warm, and he’s confident his expression would betray any embarrassment he’s feeling anyway. He doesn’t know why he’s embarrassed- nothing about this stream was out of the ordinary. Maybe it’s because he was answering so truthfully, answering as honestly as he could without sounding weird. Or worse, desperate.

Or maybe it’s because Tubbo is simultaneously the cutest and most evil person Ranboo knows.

He notices that he’s started to zone out, and apparently his brain can play minecraft on autopilot. He doesn’t know if that’s really, really cool, or really, really sad.

It happens again, when he realizes he’s been chopping down trees for wood he doesn’t even need. He probably also hasn’t said anything in a couple of minutes.

“Y’know, it’s been a pretty long stream so far, so we can end it here for today. We’ll come back to finish it tomorrow.” Chat whines in disappointment, but he’s quick to raid Techno and end stream.

Ranboo is exhausted. Chat probably noticed that he seemed a little distracted, but he hopes it just seems like tiredness and not embarrassment.

Truthfully, he doesn’t really know his full, honest opinion of Tubbo. Ranboo assumes that’s probably just because they haven’t met in person and have only known each other for a matter of months. There’s so much of Tubbo that he doesn’t know. So much that he _wants_ to know.

He sort of knows that, on another level, there’s more to it, but he hasn’t talked to himself about it, much less anyone else.

Ranboo taps his finger on his desk. He’s caught between a mix of excitement and apprehensive towards the upcoming meetup. They haven’t set a date, or really talked about it much. Ranboo would be convinced it was a sleep deprivation-induced fever dream, except he screenshotted the discord conversation. 

It definitely happened. So it just sits there, penciled in his mind’s schedule as “gonna happen at some point.” The threat of meeting up once the travel ban is lifted but having no planned date frustrates him to no end.

He’s not gonna ask Tubbo about it. Part of him hopes Tubbo will forget, but he’s not the only one with access to those discord messages, and Tubbo has the added advantage of having been fully awake during that conversation.

So Tubbo will make the first move and ask Ranboo about it. Until that happens, Ranboo wants to stock up on Friendship™ experience so that he doesn’t feel out of his depth when he and Tubbo meet. Or speedrun therapy. He probably needs it right now. 

As soon as he gets up to go get some food, he remembers that his phone was on his nightstand during the stream. He didn’t have time to check it during the stream, and as he picks it up the screen flashes to life. Notifications pop up.

More importantly, Tubbo texted him.

**Tubbee 8:34 pm**

That was a good stream!!

Ended kinda abruptly, r u ok?

**8:49 pm**

yeah, just tired

Tubbo why are you up

**Tubbee 8:49 pm**

Sleep is unneccessary

**8:50 pm**

???

thats not how it works??

**Tubbee 8:50 pm**

I don’t fear god. He fears me

Ranboo’s surprised by how fast Tubbo texts back (and very concerned, if he’s gonna be honest). Then he does the math real quick and- hold up. Not only did Tubbo stay up _late_ …

**8:52 pm**

Tubbo.

Its 5 am for you

**Tubbee 8:52 pm**

Yes beloved I know how timezones work

**8:53 pm**

did you sleep at all???

**Tubbee 8:53 pm**

I could give u an answer but I don’t think you’ll like it

**8:53 pm**

TUBBO

**Tubbee 8:54 pm**

Well it’s too late to go to bed now

**8:54 pm**

if you pass out on our stream tomorrow im gonna hold it over you

**Tubbee 8:54 pm**

I was up watching ur stream <3

Ranboo’s suddenly aware that his heart rate has _spiked_. He’s nervous again. Tubbo watched the whole stream, which means he saw Ranboo get distracted and flustered, and he probably figured out it was because of the joke flirting. So of course he’d do it more.

That’s not to say that he wouldn’t stop if Ranboo asked. He’s a good friend, and does his best to respect boundaries.

Ranboo contemplates asking him to stop flirting off stream, but it's like an invisible force is holding him back. With a start, he realizes he may not want Tubbo to _stop_.

He should be uncomfortable at this point, right? Or is this just part of their dynamic? Is joke flirting very common between friends? Ranboo doesn’t know. He doesn’t think he’s ever been close to anyone the way he is to Tubbo.

He settles for sending back a simple “awww”, followed by a “you should’ve gone to sleep. You couldve just watched the vod later”

**Tubbee 8:59 pm**

Nah my sleep schedule’s already fucked

This startles a laugh out of Ranboo. It’s kind of true, anyway. Ever since they became friends, one of their sleep schedules is always messed up. It’s usually Tubbo’s.

**9:00 pm**

okay, well take care of yourself

I cant raise Michael all by myself :(

**Tubbee 9:00 pm**

Don’t worry I have insurance

**9:00 pm**

???

okay you know what, nevermind I dont want to know

im gonna go eat

**Tubbee 9:00 pm**

Have fun

Don’t die

Tubbo is an enigma, Ranboo decides.

That night he dreams of a beach, of waves lapping at his feet, a single bee buzzing around the sparse patches of flowered dirt near the rocks. He dreams of hands overlapping his and soft sweaters. A warm hand resting on his cheek. Blue eyes. A smile he knows.

He wakes up with his heart hammering in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo: if u pass out on our stream tomorrow im gonna hold it over u  
> Tubbo, internally: technically you hold everything over me ur very tall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little thing during my AP English class and because my ADHD meds kicked in I hyperfixated on this and whammed it out in like an hour instead of doing my ap or drafting homework. Even tho im SUPER backed up on work so like. Huh.
> 
> I might write more, for this, but *for now* I’m going to keep it as a tiny one-shot bc Im super bad at schedules/motivation. So unless ppl rlly like this and want me to continue or I get struck with inspiration, this it just a quick lil thing for the enderbees community :))


End file.
